Skins Drabble
by greenisthecolorofmyenvy
Summary: Various Skin's drabble written for a livejournal community.
1. Obvious

_i watch her as she sleeps and rises in the morning__  
__with the evenings moonbeams still tattooed to the __  
__whites of her eyes; dreams from the evenings branding__  
__her brain with a morphing reality of butterflies,__  
__touching noses and leaving peace in their wake-__  
__ballet dances from falling maple leaves-__  
__laying in the grass, basking in the sun and__  
__watching sail boats float across a sky blue ocean.__  
__as her eyes flutter open, I can see the shadow of__  
__who she was before she had been poisoned.__  
__with walls plastered with faces, smiles, laughter-__  
__everything she is not__  
__and will never feel again;___

_"you made me crazy"___

_you are crazier now without me as you__  
__count the lines of tiles on a dusty floor__  
__and squares on the white ceiling in a white room__  
__in which men in white coats hold you down and__  
__feed you their lies in a 10 milligram dosage- __  
__wash it down with vodka and cigarettes, __  
__prayers for a better tomorrow and a shot glass__  
__full of sea salt tears, as you always do.___

_so i will sit and watch from above as your life__  
__turns into the travesty it used to be __  
__without smiles, laughter, an anchor to __  
__weigh down your head and your mind and your soul__  
__from flying off into the emptiness of space._


	2. Stability

_"The quality of being securely and immovably fixed in place."__  
_

_Cassie wrote the definition of stability in her spiral bound notebook every evening after she got off of work at the Deli. Since she came to New York, things just were not the same. For one thing, everything felt like it was fading away. What exactly was holding her in place? She felt like a ghost, swaying in the breeze of life. She desperately needed things to be concrete. __  
_

_It wasn't until she was sweeping out the tiled floor of the Deli did she realize how fast things were going to change. With a small glance out the front window, she saw someone familiar walk by. She set down the broom and stepped outside for a moment. "Look at me if you like me." Cassie murmured to herself. "Look at me if you're my Sid."__  
_

_Sidney turned, like she knew he would, looking into her eyes. They stared at each other for a while, Cassie's heart racing. He came. He followed her to New York. She ran to him, putting her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.__  
_

_Stability; this was it. _


	3. They

_I told him they were coming.___

_Things were too perfect… I was too happy. Love makes you weak. The hardest thing I could do was tell him I didn't love him, and because I was so weak they took him- the most beautiful thing to ever happen to my life…___

_He said he'd kill them, but they only killed him. They got away with it… with their ripping teeth and greedy claws. They came and poisoned me. Another weakness- caring. No more caring, I can't care anymore.___

_I can't feel anymore.___

_Numbness creeps up in my heart, running through my entire bloodstream until I'm completely intoxicated. My only friend is the bottle. My only lover, a razor. They are the only things I can trust in this world, not friends, family, another lover. The greedy ghosts of my mind will take them away as soon as I give in.___

_Pain in numbness… fear in pain.___

_I'm scared. He was my pillar. Now I can feel myself falling…___

_Falling.___

_I'm falling down, without anyone or anything to pick me up. When I sleep, the fingers of the jealous run through my hair, over my skin.___

_I will never love another again. I will never trust again._


	4. Bedside Fidelity

_Emily knew what Naomi had told her. That night, before she had went to sleep, Emily had even written down what she was told so she could remember it. She wanted to go over it in her mind every single time she thought it wouldn't work. What happened previously between the two of them seemed almost years away from them now.___

_"I'm glad we're okay, Ems." Naomi turned over to face Emily in the bed. She ran a hand down the girl's back, feeling how smooth her skin was. She was so fragile, like porcelain. Naomi never wanted to break her. "You make me happier than anyone I know."___

_Emily could not help but smile at her touch. It's like she was touching her for the first time… everything felt new. There was a new passion, a new lease on their love. Before, the feelings of unfaithfulness crept through Emily's mind like a fog, but she could see now. She knew this is where she wanted to be.___

_Emily slid herself closer to her girlfriend, curling her small figure against hers. Her naked skin felt so warm to the touch. She could feel her eyelids growing heavy. Emily could sleep soundly for once._


	5. Little Prince

_JJ watched as Albert slept in his pen. Every once in a while the baby would make a small grunting noise or pout his lips as if he was having a bad dream. JJ and Laura had only been dating for a month and he felt a connection with this child that he had never felt with anything else. When he had to go to work, he would count down the minutes until him and Laura had off so they could go back to her flat and watch little Albert. JJ was never bored with him. The small baby was so attentive with the most inquisitive eyes. Once JJ was signing a couple papers and Albert grabbed a near by pencil, imitating his every movement. ___

_The baby began to cry as his eyes fluttered open. "Shh…" JJ said, picking the baby up. He bounced him a bit on his hip, trying to quiet him. It seemed like being in JJ's arms soothed him, because his crying died down to a small wimper, his eyelids growing heavy. JJ knew that even though Albert was not his, he would watch over him all of his life.___

_Laura peeked inside the room and grinned._


End file.
